Les rêves deviennent réalité quand on y croit asse
by Dororo03
Summary: Millicent Bullstrode, la brute de l'école, est tombé amoureuse d'Hermione Granger alors que Snape les avait jumelées pour un travail de potion. Réussira t-elle à enterrer ses sentiments ?


**Voici un nouvel OS différent des autres puisqu'il traite de _yuri _! Il a été créé grâce à un défi de fleur de lisse (à qui je dédis cet OS. Gros bisous ma belle !) , sur le forum de music67love ! Voici le défi : **

_Défi 6: 3 page word avec ce résumé:_

_Millicent Bullstrode, la brute de l'école, est tombé amoureuse de Hermione Granger alors que Snape les avait jumelées pour un travail de potion. Réussira t-elle à enterrer ses sentiments ?_

_Récompense : un montage dont vous décidez tout du contenu et un OS de 4 pages word sur Ron et Blaise, avec l'histoire que vous voudrez._

**Donc voilà ce qui a germé dans ma tête :p Je vous laisse le découvrir ! On se retrouve à la fin ;)**

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

- Aïe ! cria t-il en tombant par terre. Tu vas voir espèce de sale connasse !

Je le regardais moqueur, et lui assénais un deuxième uppercut au menton et entendit sa mâchoire craquer.

- Putain ! Tu m'as pété la mâchoire salope ! Tu me le paieras !! jura t-il en courant en direction de l'infirmerie, sûrement.

Je me tournais vers le première année de ma maison qui était au sol, tremblant, après s'être fait agressé par ce lâche de Poufsouffle de sixième année.

- C'est bon, je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra t'embêter de si tôt ! Et si c'est le cas, dis le à un élève plus âgé et on lui règlera son compte ! OK ?

Le petit _(ma parole c'est moi ou ils rétrécissaient d'année en année ?)_ hocha la tête et partit en direction de la salle commune, tandis que j'allais prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Comme à mon habitude, je m'installais à côté de Pans' qui faisait les yeux doux à Draco. Je l'ai toujours trouvé ridicule à se comporter de cette manière, mais elle me répond qu'elle est amoureuse et donc je n'insiste pas. Il est vrai que je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse donc il m'est impossible de comprendre ce qu'elle ressent.

Le petit déjeuner prit, on part à notre premier cours de la matinée : Potions. Je ricanais en apercevant la tête des Gryffondors. A part Granger, on dirait qu'ils vont à une séance de torture.

Comme à son habitude, Draco lance les hostilités et ses abrutis démarrent au quart de tour ne voyant pas approcher notre directeur qui leur retire 20 points. Potter et Weasley nous jettent un regard meurtrier pendant que nous ricanons. Au contraire, la Granger à l'air de trouver ça ridicule et le leur montre clairement en les snobant et en s'asseyant à côté de Padma.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais brusquement je me sens mal. Comme si quelqu'un venait de laisser tomber une pierre sur mon cœur.

Le cours commence par les habituelles remontrances de notre prof adoré _(sans aucune ironie, sérieux je l'adore trop ce prof !)_ aux Gryffys. Et alors qu'on s'apprêtait à installer nos affaires, il sort une liste et dit :

- Sous la directive de notre directeur, les prochains essaies de potions se feront en binôme Serpentards-Gryffondors et Serdaigle/Poufsouffle, pour…renforcer les liens… !

On aurait dit qu'on venait de lâcher une bombe. Plus aucun bruit ne fut pendant un moment puis :

- QUOI ?! Non ! Il n'est pas question que je bosse avec un Gryffondor !

- QUOI ?! Non ! Il n'est pas question que je bosse avec un Serpentard !

- Silence ! fit le professeur sans même hausser la voix.

Waouh ! Ça c'est de l'autorité !

- Sans discuter, vous allez vous lever sans faire de bruit et vous diriger à côté de votre partenaire une fois que j'aurais fini de lire tous les noms. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui professeur ! acquiesça la classe, bien que ce fut de mauvais cœur pour une partie.

- Bien ! Alors : Bullstrode…

Evidemment comme je suis la première dans cette classe par ordre alphabétique, il fallait bien s'attendre à ce que je sois appelée la première.

-…/Granger.

Au moins je suis sûr d'avoir une bonne note !

* * *

JE N'EN PEUX PLUS !!!

Je craque ! Moi qui croyais que ça allait être dur de travailler avec Granger, je ne m'imaginais pas à quel point ! Mais il fallait que je la voie embrasser cet empatté de Michael Corner ! Elle aurait quand même pu trouver mieux.

Quoi ? Moi jalouse ? Non mais ça ne va pas ! Manquerait plus que ça ! Je ne supporte pas les ondes de béatitude qu'elle émet ! C'est tout ! Déjà qu'avec Pansy c'est limite mais avec Her…Granger, ça non ! Son sourire lui éclaire le visage et ça me fait mal ! Je ne supporte pas qu'on me renvoie son bonheur à la figure. J'ai envie de lui faire mal et je me sens coupable ! Pourtant je suis une Serpentarde, je ne devrais pas !

D'ailleurs, en ce moment on est en train d'attendre que Snape arrive et Granger me fixe bizarrement. Je la regarde à mon tour, haussant un sourcil à la Draco _(comme j'aime le dire)_, et elle se détourne en rougissant. Attend ? En rougissant ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? C'est la première fois qu'elle se détourne ainsi gênée.

Je n'ai pas le temps de polémiquer dessus que Snape arrive et nous fait entrer. Cela fait deux semaines qu'il doit supporter les constantes querelles entre Gryffondors/Serpentards, depuis que le vieux fou a décidé ces binômes. Et ce n'est pas pour dire mais la chute de points de Gryffondor s'est fait en accélérée, pour notre plus grand plaisir.

Comme d'habitude, je m'installe à côté de Granger et dépose mes affaires sur la table.

Le cours commence et je regarde ses mains s'affairer sur les bocaux d'ingrédients et brusquement, le rêve que je fais chaque soir depuis bientôt une semaine, me revient de plein fouet.

_Je suis nue sur un lit, recouverte seulement par un drap. La chambre est plongée dans le noir, sans aucun bruit, quand soudain je sens une caresse furtive sur ma cheville. Je frissonne et la caresse reprend. Elle remonte le long de ma jambe, douce, sensuelle, excitante puis contourne mon pubis pour continuer sur mon ventre. Elle frôle mes mamelons qui pointent sous le plaisir. Puis soudain le drap se lève et une main apparaît. Elle continue la caresse dans mon cou puis grimpe sur mon visage. C'est à ce moment là que mes yeux se ferment._

_La main souligne les contours de mon visage, caresse mes lèvres, mes joues, mes paupières, mon front. Puis descend dans mes cheveux et je sens des lèvres qui se posent sur les miennes. Je réponds avec ferveur au baiser, mon cœur battant à mille à l'heure._

_La bouche se retire alors de la mienne pour continuer son chemin, parsemant de baisers brûlants ma joue, pour finir par susurrer à mon oreille : _

_- Je t'aime tellement Millicent._

_Je m'entends gémir et je veux ouvrir les yeux mais la main caressante descend jusqu'à mon sexe et je ne peux que me laisser aller et gémir._

_Quand l'extase me prend, je me sens comme sur un nuage. C'est pour ça que l'expression doit être : « Monter au septième ciel »._

_J'ouvre les yeux au moment où je sens un corps chaud se coller au mien et me murmurer : _

_- Je t'aime si fort Millicent._

_Et à moi de répondre : _

_- Moi aussi je t'aime…_

Granger !

- Bullstrode !

Je me tourne vers Granger, les joues rouges, et demande :

- Quoi ?

- Les yeux de salamandre sont de ton côté ! me fit remarquer la Gryffondor.

Je les lui tends et au passage, ma main frôle la sienne. Je rougis et à ma plus grande surprise, elle-aussi.

Quand je me suis départie de mon étonnement, je repense à mon rêve.

_Je t'aime tellement Millicent._

Et après quelques instants de réflexion, je me dis que cette voix était féminine à n'en point douter.

* * *

Je traînais dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. En fait, je remplaçais Draco qui avait un rendez-vous urgent. Enfin selon lui. Moi je dis qu'il voulait juste baiser et puis c'est tout. Mais bon, plus tard je me couchais et mieux c'était. Je n'avais pas envie de refaire ce rêve. Voilà plus d'un mois qu'il me hantait et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à savoir qui était cette fille dont mon subconscient était amoureux ! En fait, j'avais bien une idée mais je refusais de l'admettre.

De mauvaise foi ? Moi ? C'est plutôt facile quand vous traîniez avec un Malfoy.

J'étais arrivée au niveau de la salle de métamorphose quand j'entendis des sortes de gémissements étouffés. Un sourire sadique collé au visage, je m'approchais silencieusement du couple en train de forniquer dans le but de leur coller la frousse de leur vie, quand une phrase me stoppa nette au milieu du couloir. Une phrase prononcée par « la voix ».

Et cette phrase disait :

- _Je t'aime Mi…_

Sans me donner la peine d'écouter la suite, je me retournais et courrais me réfugier sous mes draps. Quand Pansy me vit arriver dans cet état, elle essaya de me parler mais je la repoussais. Elle finit par retourner dans son propre lit en me disant :

- Ce n'est pas en te prostrant que tu vas arranger les choses.

Elle pouvait bien parler elle ! Voilà une semaine qu'elle file le parfaite amour avec Théodore Nott. Apparemment sa période Draco est belle et bien terminée quand elle a compris qu'elle ne serait jamais son genre. Sauf si elle se faisait poser un pénis et des testicules !

Je me marrais en imaginant la scène. Rire qui se finit en sanglot.

Moi qui me disais que tant que je n'avais pas de preuve sur l'identité de « la voix » je pouvais bien réussir à oublier mon rêve. C'était sans compter le destin qui s'acharnait sur moi.

Espèce de salop !

* * *

Je me suis réveillée ce matin encore plus mal qu'hier. Maintenant que j'avais cette preuve, mon subconscient l'a intégré dans mon rêve. Et comme je le pensais, « la voix » appartenait à nul autre que :_ Hermione Granger_ !

Je me suis levée et après une bonne douche bien chaude et m'être habillée, je suis sortie en compagnie des autres pour petit déjeuner.

Alors que j'allais entamer mon croissant, Blaise me coupe en disant :

- Tiens ? Granger et Corner ne sont plus ensembles ?

Je relevais la tête pour effectivement constater que cet abruti de Serdaigle était en train de bécoter une Poufsouffle aussi conne que lui. Je dirigeais mon regard pour voir comment se sentait ma Gryffone _(et oui MA !)_ et rencontrais une paire d'œil chocolat. Nos regards sont restés collés un bon moment jusqu'à ce que le rouquin ne lui pose une question et qu'elle fut obligée de détourner les yeux.

Ce matin là qui avait si mal commencé s'avouait sous de bons auspices.

En cours de potion, nos mains n'arrêtaient pas de se frôler et nos regards se croisaient souvent.

A la fin de la journée, j'étais d'excellente humeur surtout que j'avais appris que si Corner avait plaqué Hermione, s'était parce qu'elle avait murmuré un autre prénom au lieu du sien. Et qu'en plus, ce prénom était féminin. Toute l'école fut au courant et contrairement à toute attente, Hermione ne s'en cacha pas.

Le lendemain de cette merveilleuse journée, Corner arriva à la table du petit déjeuner avec un beau coquard ineffaçable magiquement. Il me jeta d'ailleurs un regard de reproche puis de peur quand je lui renvoyais mon regard le plus menaçant. Il avait intérêt à se faire le plus petit possible, surtout après qu'il m'ait dit _(de force)_ qu'elle avait été le prénom murmuré par ma douce.

Et à partir d'aujourd'hui, j'allais me mettre à l'œuvre pour que l'adage : « _les rêves deviennent réalité si on y croit assez fort »_. se prouve.

_**FIN.

* * *

  
**_

**Alors ? Verdict ? A votre avis le défi est réussi ou pas ? C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple et j'avoue que ça m'a bien plu ^^**

**Bizzz  
**


End file.
